ObMod: Outlawed 7
Characters * Power Girl * Helena Bertinelli * Ted Grant * Dinah Lance * Evelyn Crawford * Zinda Blake * Barbara Gordon Location * JSA Brownstone, Gotham City, NJ * August 16th 2017, 0311 EST VOX Archive * Zinda Blake: Not that I'm writing a book or nothing, nor do I want to give you the sense I'm ungrateful, but mind telling us what you're doing here, Karen? * Power Girl: In due time... For now, turn here. * Zinda Blake: Here? * Power Girl: Mn-hmm... Yeah, just pull over. Helena knows the building. I'll meet you guys inside. I'm going to go land on the roof so I'm not seen with you while I am in costume and cape. * Evelyn Crawford: rolls to stop, brakes engage Okay... I'll bite. What's this? The house of some back alley stitcher? * Helena Bertinelli: You'll see once you get inside... but yeah. I texted ahead. The doctor is in. * Barbara Gordon: Oh, is that so, Hel? Gee... I want to trust you but- Hmm... I just can't. I wonder why that is... * Helena Bertinelli: You're a piece of work, Babs... Look, I'm sorry, but things will be better. I promise. * Barbara Gordon: Your promises don't amount to much anymore, Bertinelli. * Helena Bertinelli: Dinah, can you reason with her? * Dinah Lance: car door opens: 4 instances, footsteps, pneumatic ramp lowering I don't know, Hel... I'm with Babs on this. * Helena Bertinelli: Gah, whatever... Fine. You don't have to believe me. I'll go get someone that you will listen to. door opens, footsteps * Evelyn Crawford: Strange. I didn't know the Pope lived in Gotham... * Zinda Blake: Wouldn't that just be kooky. * Dinah Lance: Let's get you in, Ev... We got to get you some care. clatter Zinda, want to grab her legs? Babs... You good to- * Barbara Gordon: I'll manage it. See to Evelyn first... * Dinah Lance: 2 instances, grunt, weak groan, grunts: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances I guess we'll just set her on this couch? * Power Girl: footsteps Oh hey... Let me help you. I'll take her to the clinic. You two... Just wair right here. footsteps * Zinda Blake: Fat City in here. Nice place to hang, don't you say? * Dinah Lance: Hmm? Oh, yeah, the brownstone... It's nice. Much nicer than the side of Gotham I grew up in. That's for sure... Yet, it's also kinda familiar... for some reason. * Zinda Blake: Righto... Well, I'll go grab Babsy. Be right back. footsteps * Dinah Lance: opens, footsteps Oh, there you are, Hel... So... Any luck finding that magical person who can convince me that- * Ted Grant: Hey Dinah. How you doing, kid? * Helena Bertinelli: 4.4 seconds, scoff Yeah... I think I found just the guy. * Dinah Lance: Ted... What are... Ted... You and... Wait, I'm confused. * Ted Grant: chuckle It sure sounds that way. wheelchair wheels rolling Oh, look who it is... It's the little Gordon girl I trained so long ago... * Zinda Blake: Mmm... My peepers deceiving me or is one fine ol' flutter-bum before me? * Barbara Gordon: T... Ted Grant? Oh, wow... Uh, long time, no see... Uh... What are you doing here? Dinah, what's he doing here? * Dinah Lance: I... I was just trying to figure that out myself, Babs... * Zinda Blake: Someone mind bringing me into orbit? * Ted Grant: chuckle Hello Zinda... * Zinda Blake: You know me? * Ted Grant: chuckle Never had the honor personally, no... I only know you from what I read and saw on the old newsreels back in the day. I'm an admirer. * Zinda Blake: chuckle Well slap some butter on me backside and call me a biscuit. If that isn't the sweetest thing I've ever heard... * Dinah Lance: And kinda creepy, too, Zee... Ted was like, what? Four at the time? Less? * Ted Grant: chuckle Actually... I remember celebrating my seventieth birthday around that time... chuckle Give or take, that is. Forgive me, it's a blur. * Dinah Lance: Wait... What? * Helena Bertinelli: Ted ages one year for every nine that pass. He's going to be celebrating his hundredth anniversary of his induction soon enough. * Ted Grant: Still two years off, actually, Lena. Please... chuckle Don't make me feel any other than I already am. * Dinah Lance: Wait, but... I... I always just assumed you looked so good from healthy living and exercise... You're really a ninety eight years old? * Ted Grant: No. I was thirty-nine when I joined this organization. I just celebrated my one-hundred and thirty-seventh birthday this last January. * Barbara Gordon: You... I got to say it... chuckle You don't look it. * Ted Grant: I appreciate that... Now... Dianh, Zinda... You may want to take a seat like Babs. What I'm about to tell you is... Well, it's a lot to take in. * Helena Bertinelli: Allow me to get the door. door closes Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Outlawed 6. * Translation for Zinda's phrases: ** "Kooky": Strange. ** "Fat City": An easy and prosperous condition or circumstance. ** "Peepers": Eyes. ** "Flutter-Bum": A fine-looking gentleman. ** "Bringing Into Orbit": Tell somebody what's going on. * It's hinted Helena and Karen are already part of the Society. Links and References * ObMod: Outlawed 7 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kara Zor-El/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Ted Grant/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Evelyn Crawford/Appearances Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:The Society/Appearances Category:JSA Brownstone/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances